


Just Shoot Me

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, dating site au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: meanie dating site au





	1. Chapter 1

**Kim Mingyu, 21**

**@akitasound**

**Jeon Wonwoo, 22**

**@wonwow**

****

**akitasound:** do you have a map?

**wonwow:**   if this is a pick up line i swear to god

**akitasound:**   ..because im lost in ur eyes

**wonwow:** no thanks

**akitasound:**   wow so cold

**akitasound:** I apologise that was awful though

**wonwow:**   agreed

**akitasound:** seriously though your eyes are nice

**wonwow:** uh thanks 

**wonwow:**  but as rude as this sounds im kind of not looking for anyone

**akitasound:**   youre taken?

**wonwow:** well

**wonwow:** no

**wonwow:**   my friend made this account for me

**wonwow:**   hence the awful username

**akitasound:** oh

**wonwow:**   im not interested, sorry

**akitasound:** we can still be friends though?

  **wonwow:** .sure

  **akitasound:** or I can change your mind that you want to stay single 

**wonwow:** goodnight mingyu

**akitasound:** night ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**akitasound:** good morning

**wonwow:** more like afternoon 

**akitasound:** I just woke up therefore it is morning

**wonwow:** i disagree with the logic there but okay

**akitasound:** there is plenty of logic 

**wonwow:** I get the feeling you were held back a few classes 

**akitasound:** harhar very funny 

**wonwow:** lol

**akitasound:** and for your information im actually prety smart

**akitasound:** fuck

**akitasound:** *pretty

**wonwow:** you really made a fool of yourself there 

**wonwow:** congratulations you made me laugh out loud

**wonwow:** which is actually kind of hard if you know me

**akitasound:** I do sort of get that vibe from you 

**wonwow:** I kind of get a fuckboy vibe from you 

**akitasound:** HEY

**akitasound:** that is so stereotyping all hot people 

**wonwow:** who said anything about you being hot 

**akitasound:** you don't need to confirm something I already know ;) 

**wonwow:** fuckboy vibes are back at it again

**akitasound:** damn so harsh with your words

**wonwow:** that's what you get from being a literature major

**akitasound:** that is so crazy 

**wonwow:** what's crazy

**akitasound:** because

**wonwow:** spit it out

**wonwow:** or don't spit that's kind of gross

**akitasound:** well it's crazy because 

**akitasound:** a few days ago my friend said I'm always attracted to smart people and that totally just proved his theory 

**wonwow:** well opposites attract

**wonwow:** jokes but

**wonwow:** you're attracted to me?

**akitasound:** did I not make that obvious at first

**wonwow:** I guess you did 

**wonwow:** I just assumed it was 

**wonwow:** ya know

**wonwow:** the fuckboy vibes 

**akitasound:** ouch, I felt that

**wonwow:** anyway 

**wonwow:** how are you attracted to me from seeing like a few photos

**akitasound:** do you believe in love at first sight 

**wonwow:** well

**akitasound:** just kidding 

**akitasound:** you're cute though 

**wonwow:** you're cute and all but I have to go make food :) 

**wonwow:** back in ten

**akitasound:** just leave me then ;(


	3. Chapter 3

**wonwow:** dramatic much 

**akitasound:** as I was saying

**wonwow:** here we go

**akitasound:** I go out of my way to talk to cute people 

**wonwow:** is that not a fault in our stars reference 

**akitasound:** oh my god 

**akitasound:** how could I have known you were a fan of that 

**akitasound:** let me guess, you had an emo phase too

**wonwow:** oh my god am I that obvious 

**wonwow:** just kidding

**wonwow:** my friends like to joke my emo phase never left

**akitasound:** aw naw you're too soft to be emo

**wonwow:** Kim Mingyu

**wonwow:** you did not just call me soft

**akitasound:** my heart is melting!

**wonwow:** stop

**akitasound:** I like to imagine ur blushing right now 

**wonwow:** well

**akitasound:** send a picture 

**wonwow:** i

**wonwow:** I don't think I really look good now 

**akitasound:** I'm sure you do

**akitasound:** can I at least have your instagram 

**wonwow:** I don't actually have it 

**akitasound:** you're kidding right

**wonwow:** nope 

**akitasound:** I am shocked

**wonwow:** is it not clear I'm not really the type of social media person 

**akitasound:** I can't believe I have a crush on a literal caveman

**wonwow:** lol

**akitasound:** love works in mysterious ways ;)

**wonwow:** bit soon for that isn't it 

**akitasound:** my youth is yours ;)

**wonwow:** could you get any more obnoxious 

**wonwow:** And are you quoting troye sivan of all people 

**akitasound:** what can I say, I'm gay

**wonwow:** you seem like the kind of 'I'll take whatever' person

**akitasound:** you're not too far off!

**akitasound:** See we already know so much about each other

**wonwow:** I literally hardly know you

**wonwow:** But go off I guess

**akitasound:** as much as I appreciate your love proclamations 

**wonwow:** wow a big word

**akitasound:** I really should be getting to my afternoon class

**wonwow:** wow, you aren't illiterate then

**akitasound:** your roast has failed because if I can speak to you then I'm not illiterate 

**wonwow:** well damn you got me

**akitasound:** you owe me now

**wonwow:** didn't think it worked like that

**wonwow:** anyway, talk later 

**akitasound:** oh my god you said something nice to me

**wonwow:** Goodbye mingyu

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the day6 song shoot me, with the idea of not literally being shot but being shot down by harsh words ;)


End file.
